thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Runa
click. click. click. '''Runa '''was a Reaper in Week 15. She is a recent transfer to Shibuya, travelling to the district to study it's Soul, Imagination, and Static. Appearance Runa is 5ft 9in with dark skin. Probably the most immediately noticeable thing about her is the lack of most of her left leg - lost during her living life- and the same "accident" also riddled most of the left side of her body with scars. Her appearance can be seen in greater detail in the images shown below. During Week 15 she wore a long coat, a sleeveless turtleneck, high-waisted short shorts, and a thigh-high. As of Day 7 of Week 15 she also consistently wears a bracelet that used to belong to Taiki. Personality Runa attempts to come off as cold and distant, and often does. The 11 years since her "accident" caused her to shut out most other people and hide her emotions whenever possible, leading to her stoic nature. While she can care for those she meets, she will rarely admit when this is the case and continue to act as cold as she did before. Her detached nature also leads to a very simple stance on the erasure of Players; she takes no joy in it, but does it simply to survive and because it is her job. Although she tries to hide it, Runa has focus and attention issues. She has attempted to solve these problems in several ways; mainly keeping notes of her encounters with others on her phone to ensure she doesn't forget, and painting people from memory in her spare time. While she may appeared ordered and neat a gaze into her home life reveals this to be a facade. Her home is chaotic and messy, a reflection of how her brain really functions. The car crash that claimed Runa's leg also gave her a degree of PTSD. While she has repressed much of this, closing off her shortcomings from others, there are still certain triggers that affect her greatly. She does not like talking about her mother, and discussion of moms makes her highly uncomfortable. She associates cigarettes and their smoke as well as most forms of alcohol with her mother too, making those greatly discomforting to be around. Of course, the single most powerful trigger for her is vehicular accidents. She avoids discussion of these at all costs. If she still slept, she would still have nightmares. (Note; Mun is not triggered by these things. OOC they are fine to discuss w/ me.) After her death, Runa has cut off all ties with things in the RG. She views the idea of relationships with RGers and Players as foolish - RGers will eventually die and join the Game, forcing her to fight them, and Players are targets that she must eliminate to survive. While she attempts to retain few relationships with RGers and Players as a result of this, post-Week 15 there are a few ex-Players she cares about somewhere deep within her. She'll never admit it, though. History Life CW for Abuse and Suicide. Summary; Abusive mom and absent dad. Terrible childhood. Mom attempted a murder/suicide of herself and Runa by crashing the car the two of them were in into a motorway barrier 11 years ago. Runa was seperated from her Mom after recovering and was sent to live with her Dad. Dad was neglectful and paid little attention to her, most people she interacted with thought she was weird (being the trans girl with one leg and scars who claimed to see ghosts), and eventually she committed suicide vie house fire and joined the Reaper's Game, winning and choosing to become a Reaper at the end. Week 15 Runa originally applied as a Support Reaper, but was recast as a Harrier instead. While she did not enjoy this change of role, she embraced it with as much energy as she would have had she been a Support. Runa fought Players as consistently as she could manage, aiming to assess their strengths and weaknesses during battle. She offered advice to Players where she felt it needed, to prepare them for greater challenges ahead. Runa interacted with several Players and Reapers during the Week. While she spent much time during missions standing distant from the Players to observe them, some still approached her during and between missions for conversation. While she considered herself and the Players enemies, she did not refuse to speak to them but ensured they were aware of the danger she posed. She fought several Player pairs during the Week, providing assessment and feedback in an attempt to help them improve. Perhaps the most important pair of Players fought during the week were Taiki and Kou. On Day 6, Runa attempted to erase the two of them. She engaged in direct combat with the pair, risking her own life and angering several Players and Reapers. However, due to her underestimating the pair, some tactical errors on her part, and perhaps holding back ever so slightly, she lost. Before the final blow was struck she called the fight, conceding that the Players had won, and placed her own fate in their hands. Luckily, Taiki and Kou agreed to spare Runa, allowing her more time to potentially get the erasure she needed. However, she failed. On Day 7 she watched the fight against Hawk closely, hoping to swoop in and take credit for an erasure that would allow her to survive. It was not to be, and all 14 Players who fought Hawk survived. After the Players were given their rewards by Jean, she was offered a wager which would allow her one more chance to survive. In her next Week, Runa is playing for double or nothing. She must earn two erasures in the Week, rather than one, or be erased herself. Post-Week 15 Since the Week, Runa has begun preparations for her next challenge. She has also moved to Pork City, into one of the apartments owned by Jean, rather than staying in a "haunted" apartment and having to scare off the landlord every month. Relationships Jean Duvert Jean was Interim Composer in Shibuya during the Week she met him. Her first impression of him was rather negative - she was used to a Composer who stuck strongly to tradition and was rarely seen, and to meet Jean so casually clashed with this pre-existing idea. When she found that he was the (adoptive) father of several children, both alive and dead, her opinion of him dropped even further. To her he seemed like a fool, who was putting not only his own happiness but the happiness of his children at risk due to the dangerous nature of the life he lead and the inevitability of his own children become victims of the Game. However, her opinion of him changed rapidly towards the end of the Week. On Day 6 she took Taiki and Kou from right in front of him, and although she entered the Noise Plane to fight she noticed the beginning of his panic attack. At that moment she realised that, below the surface, she and him were not too dissimilar. When he spared her life her opinion only grew. At this point she views him favorably, although she would not admit to that. She still harbors a deep regret for triggering his PTSD, and hopes to make it up to him someday. Taiki Hiraoka Despite her original intentions to kill Taiki, the child has grown on her. Her attempt to erase him came from both a desire to test his overconfidence and his strength, as well as the convictions of his father Jean. When Taiki not only defeated her but spared her life, she realised she had underestimated the child. As with all people she cares for, Runa will not admit to having any sort of feelings for Taiki even if she enjoys the idea of being some form of aunt-like figure. Kou Mizogushi Although initially Kou was just a Player caught in the crossfire between her feud with Taiki and Jean, Runa has great respect for the child. Knowing that his entry fee was the ability to make his own decisions, she was proud when he started acting for himself (for example, choosing to stop using a disadvantageous pin during a fight with her, or choosing to spare her life). She views his growth as a remarkable success. Akiko Anzu I WILL WRITE THE REST OF THE RELATIONSHIPS SECTION LATER IM SORRY EVERYONE BELOW THIS LINE ILU REALLY <3 <3 <3 Selvira Sylbander Words Tomoe Tominaga Words Estelle "Celfi" Fey Words Komugi "Ryely" Sasaki Words Chère "Cheer" Tsubasa Words Aoi "Uso" Duvert Words Nora Tachibana Words Shiori Kita Words Sol Quinn Words Colonel Mizuno Words Hawk Li Words "Aster" Words Other Words Trivia *Runa has trouble using her Noise Form. She can transform into it, but is quickly forced back into her Reaper Form. She does not know why she has this trouble. *Runa does not sleep, feel pain, feel heat or warmth, and does not get hungry (although she eats for pleasure). *She bleeds static, and has taken wounds that would kill a mortal (such as a hole in her chest) without death. She is not invulnerable however; enough damage will still erase her. *Attuning to the RG causes her to start feeling pain once again, particularly from her missing leg. For this reason she prefers to avoid entering the RG. *Her cane clicks whenever she uses it, no matter the surface. Although she hasn't realised, she has imparted some of her Imagination onto the cane and accidentally given it this ability. The cane is as much a part of her as her arms are. *Runa's hammerspace is confirmed to contain; an unknown but very large amount of money, a spare cane, and the pistol she used to win her first Reaper's Game. Gallery runa_full.png|A fullbody image of Runa. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Week 15 Category:Active Reaper